Sweet Dreams
by Obsessed4
Summary: *NEW CHAPPY* This was posted on another name a while ago, if U recognize it. I'm planning on more chapters. Basically, Ron sees Hermione asleep in the Common Room and starts talking to her. PG for mild language later on.
1. My Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends. They are the property of the wonderful genius Joanne Kathleen Rowling, and without her, we would all suffer a dull life without creativity (which is exactly why I thanked 'The Big Guy Upstairs' for her --for about 5 minutes-- on Thanksgiving in front of my family).  
  
R/R please. I allow flames, as long as you realize you are doing my family a great burden as I'm in a bad mood when I get one. I'd rather have constructive critisism.  
  
Sweet Dreams:  
  
I look at you, your head on the table over her huge pile of homework and charts. The fire reflects off your face, sort of making it look like you glow. How you do it, I don't know.  
  
The common room is empty except for us two. As I walk nearer to you, a soft sound escapes your lips. It sounds a bit like a sigh and a word mixed together. You sound sad.  
  
What's the matter, 'Mione?  
  
Are you keeping a secret?  
  
Is there something on your mind?  
  
Who's on your mind right now, 'Mione?  
  
Anybody special?  
  
Who do you dream of, 'Mione? When you're fast asleep in your dorm.  
  
Who's that one special person that you would do anything for? Risk your life for. Go to the ends of the Earth looking for when there's a troll loose in the school. Get bloody jealous when they go somewhere with someone else. Go through a day belching slugs because your ruddy wand backfired on you.  
  
Who's that special person?  
  
You know who I dream of, 'Mione? Who I have dreamed of ever since I met her my first day at Hogwarts?  
  
Well, they weren't always great dreams. Sometimes they scared me almost to the point of asking her for forgiveness for whatever the latest stupid thing I did. But, she always... Well, she usually gets there first.  
  
I dream of a girl with hair the color of sunlight shining on gold. She always does everything right, whether it's for her friends or her teachers. If she let her teachers down, it's for her friends. And, even though it rarely happens, vice versa.  
  
Do you know who that person is? Well, you happen to know that person well. I want to know her, 'Mione. Maybe you can help me with that. Maybe... someday...  
  
You're still sleeping. You look a little happier now.  
  
I wonder... Will you wake up if I touch you? Maybe, just your hair. As I reach out to smooth it from your face, you smile in your sleep.  
  
I hope you have your homework done for tomorrow, but I won't wake you to find out.  
  
I should be asleep. Harry might wonder where I am if he wakes up. Might be a bit suspicious if he comes down and sees me talking to a sleeping angel.  
  
Well, 'Mione... Sweet Dreams. 


	2. My Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or his little friends! They all belong to the genius JK Rowling (lucky...) If U try to sue me, all U are getting is... about $1.25... And that won't even pay for your lawyer!  
  
AN: Sorry if that last chappy was hard to read... It is driving me crazy! I'll try to make it easier to read soon. Anywho, to the ficcy!  
  
  
  
"AAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The scream awakened the whole Gryffindor Common Room. "What in bloody hell?!" Ron bolted out of bed and ran downstairs, still in his boxers with owls on them. He was followed by the rest of the boys dorm (except Fred and George, who were very heavy sleepers). The thundering of steps from the girls' dorms could also be heard.  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they stopped in shock. There Hermione was, sitting at the table she had fallen asleep at last night. She was furiously scribbling something on a piece of parchment. Most of the people who she had rudely awoken groaned and went back upstairs.  
  
However, Harry and Ron, rolling their eyes at each other, walked over to her. "Fall asleep on your homework, Herm?" Harry asked carefully, not wanting to get slapped. "Yes," she said, glancing up at them accusingly. "I fell asleep BEFORE you two finished that chess game. I know I did. Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
That was when she finally noticed what Ron was wearing. She blushed and looked down at the ground. "For Merlin's sake, Ron, get some clothes on!" "I've got clothes on!" Ron defended. "Besides, when I heard THAT scream, I thought there was a banshee down here attacking you!" "Oh? So you KNEW I was down here, did you? So, you just didn't want me to get my homework done, did you? You wanted me to get something wrong! Ron, you are a. a- ACH! Just-" She tossed her hands in the air. "You are impossible, you know that?! Ronald Weasley, I swear I've never met such a-" Harry watched as Ron tried to insert a word in the argument, but failed. He laughed and backed away, plopping down on the couch to enjoy the show.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron threw himself on a chair at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "That woman!" He shook his head. "Sometimes she's just too much!" Harry snickered. "So, she's a woman now, is she?" Ron glared at him. "Don't start on me, Harry." "Yeah, well, I wasn't the one who stayed downstairs to 'clean up our mess'!" Ron looked away while Harry continued, "What mess? Surely it didn't take that long to put your chess game back together! I think." He coughed. "Oh for heaven's sake, Harry, I haven't heard someone say something that ridiculous since Lockhart taught here!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever Ron. I just think there's something you aren't admitting to yourself."  
  
'If only he knew how far from the truth he is. I've already admitted everything to myself. I think.' Ron shook his head. 'He's smarter than he looks, Ron. If you really don't want him to know about your little crush, then you're going to have to be a lot more careful than you're being now.'  
  
AN: I KNOW! It's soooooooooo short! But I just have absolutely no clue where this fic is going. I'm only making more chappys because I was asked to. So, if there are ANY ideas whatsoever, I would appreciate them SOOOOOOO much! I feel so bad making a chapter so short! ( 


	3. My beeeeep Brother

AN: Thank you SOOOOOOOO much to my official "Idea Angels". I bestow upon you many pounds of chocolate mousse... ^_^ (Hey, I had to come up with something original.) Anywho, thanks to a recent review (not telling which one; it'd spoil the surprise), I now know where this ficcy is going. But, don't be surprised if I suddenly beg for help after a few chappys... Hehe.... ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! If my name was Joanne Kathleen Rowling, I'd own them. But it isn't!  
  
  
  
It was 8:55, five minutes until the first class of the day. George Weasley leisurely stood up and stretched from the table he'd been at, copying his twin's homework. For his twin. Yes, George Frederick Weasley, twin of Frederick George Weasley (hehe), was doing his twin's homework.  
  
A gesture of love? (Hacks) Or perhaps he just wanted to do something nice for his twin? Well, think what you may, but it was really neither. He was just testing a new experiment of his and his brother's. It was a quill that after a person wrote with it, it copied their handwriting, no matter who was writing with it. And there was also the fact that Fred didn't do his homework, but that's irrelevant, really...  
  
He grabbed his books for Transfiguration and made his way out of the empty Common Room. He paused, startled, as he heard the hurried thumping of steps coming down the Girl's Dorm stairs.  
  
When he looked back, he saw his brother's friend, Hermione Granger. She looked up and her eyes narrowed as she saw him.  
  
"What in the world are you still in here for? McGonagall will have points for you being tardy," Hermione said, grabbing her bag off of a table near her.  
  
//How does she know my schedule?// George rolled his eyes. "Yes, she will, but Snape will be worse, hypocrite," he teased, grinning. //Same way I know her's, I guess.//  
  
"True, but I had a good reason to be in here. I'm sure you didn't." Hermione quickly made her way to the door, overly worried about being late.  
  
"Ah, but I do believe I was in here for an extremely good reason," George said, confidently. "For my own twin needed someone to do his... carelessly forgotten homework." He winked at Hermione as they stepped out into the hallway together.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, and with you doing it, I'm sure his grade will be lowered two letter grades..."  
  
George feigned shock. "Well, Miss Granger! I am hurt! Surely you are NOT suggesting that my twin, though surely intelligent, is smarter than yours truly?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, annoyed. "All I am suggesting, George, is that we are both late for class and, as my class is down in the dungeons, I need to get moving."  
  
"But of course, milady..." George bowed deeply and extravagantly gestured towards the staircase.  
  
"I would escort you to the doors of Hades, but, as I'm sure you know, I also am on my way to Hell, though I am the lucky one." He grinned and started walking towards the Transfiguration room. "For, instead of Hades, I only have to deal with Persephone*..." He waved and carried on, without looking back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Though Hermione hurried through the halls of Hogwarts, she still didn't make it in time. She was five minutes late, and though she had prayed for Snape to have caught a terrible cold last night so that they'd have a sub, there Snape was, standing at the front of the classroom, glaring at her.  
  
"Why, Miss Granger, how pleased we are that you've decided to grace us with your presence." "Sorry, sir." "Sorry doesn't make up for it. You've still interrupted our class. 15 points from Gryffindor. Take care it doesn't happen again." Hermione knew better than to argue with him, so she just nodded and took her seat.  
  
She sat down beside Ron and Harry. Looking down at Ron's notes to see what they had been told about so far, she saw no actual writing. What there was was a drawn picture of a vulture wearing Hogwarts robes with long black hair. It was looking at the class (who were all stick figures) and licking its lips. Hermione stifled her laughter.  
  
Ron turned toward her and saw her looking at his picture with a grin on her face. He smiled and wrote 'Snape is a wonderful model. I'm convinced he modeled for Picasso a lot.'  
  
Hermione held back a giggle and wrote 'It looks just like him. You should take up art.' Ron shrugged, but wrote nothing back.  
  
After class, Hermione asked for the picture. "It's great. You'd make a wonderful cartoonist." Ron looked at her, confused, while Harry cleared his throat and looked away.  
  
"A ca-wha-ist?" Ron asked. Hermione looked exasperated. "A cartoonist. It's where you draw a bunch of little pictures that make up a story, which is usually funny."  
  
"Oh, wow. Serious job that must be," Ron said sarcastically. "I wasn't saying you should be one," defended Hermione. "I just said that your idiotic humor mixed with your talent at drawing is an interesting combination."  
  
"Oy! Hermione! Was Hell fun?" came a voice behind them. The three turned around too see George Weasley walking towards them with a grin on his face. "I'm sure I had as much fun as you did," Hermione answered dryly.  
  
George's grin grew wider. "Then you must have had a splendid time!" He joined up with them as they continued walking, ignoring Ron's glare. "Fred, Lee and I only lost 25 points. A record, that is."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure McGonagall was happy to see you walking in late." "Of course she was! Just weeped in happiness that I had made it!" George joked dramatically. "Actually, that's what five of the points were for."  
  
Hermione turned towards him. "Only five? What exactly were the other twenty for?" "Ummmm...." George shifted under Hermione's glare. "Well, she didn't seem exactly happy when her hat started singing songs from 'The Phantom of The Opera'... She must not be a fan of classic musicals..."  
  
Hermione shook her head and stayed silent for a moment, then said, "You know Phantom of The Opera?" George feigned shock. "Why Miss Granger, are you suggesting that I failed Muggle Studies? Well, I am HURT!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "De ja vu..."  
  
George grinned and started to say something, but stopped when he glanced at the look on Ron's face. "Erm, I've gotta go. Gotta find Fred and Lee. So much plotting, so little time." He waved and went down the hall, leaving the three staring after him.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione angrily. "You two certainly seemed friendly. As far as I know, you two've never had an actual conversation in your lives. What's with that?" Hermione looked at him strangely. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Ron. But I do know that I need to go to the library to read up on that potion we are learning about. I was much too distracted by a certain picture to listen very well."  
  
Hermione tossed her hair haughtily and made her way to the library.  
  
"Ummm... Harry? What just happened?" Ron asked, staring after her. Harry just looked at Ron sympathetically and they kept walking.  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN...... Um, yeah, R/R please. It gives me inspiration to write faster! I'd write something clever or witty.. But I can't think of anything like that. ^_^ 


End file.
